Say Something
by LikkleMel1
Summary: Eren x Levi Fanfiction. After one heart to heart Eren x Levi build their relationship together and decide to stay together and kill all the titans until humanity is saved! However many things happen along the way and disrupt this promise the two have made. Please review and share as this is my first fanfiction ever! :) x


Eren x Levi Fan fiction

"Say Something"

Darkness consumed the room. Regret and guilt swirled in the air around the room like a whirlpool, sucking in everything around it which contained any kind of happy or pleasant thoughts. The room consisted of a bedside table, a bed and a window looking over the grounds of the Survey Corps HQ. It was really a beautiful sight even if the room was only basic; however the curtains were drawn blocking the sunlight from entering the room to give it life.

There was a lonely figure sat on the end of the bed. This figure had a hunched back and had their head down and was overcome with sadness. This figure projected these emotions into the whirlpool which was created by them. The silence was made the room isolated even more, the only sound you could hear was the air circulating and the small sighs from the figure upon the bed.

This silence was shortly broken from the oncoming footsteps approaching the room from outside getting louder and louder and they walked towards the gloomy room's gate. The door opened letting in the enthusiastic daylight that rushed into the room giving the gloomy room a little bit of a bright side. The visitor entered the room his boots announcing to the room that he had arrived.

"Hey brat..." said Levi with his normal tone towards Eren.

The only response that came from Eren was a small sigh while staring at the plain wall in front of him.

With a big sigh from Levi he walked towards the bed and sat of the opposite end that Eren was sat. "What's wrong Eren?"

Still silence from Eren, the only response his body was going to give to Heichou was a small tear running down his cheek.

"Eren you mustn't beat yourself up about today. No one could have foreseen the outcome." Levi bowed his head as he remembered his squad lifeless on the ground covered in their own blood. "Poor Petra up against the tree, and her body just carelessly thrown out of the trailers…" he took a sharp breath in and stopped thinking half way trying now to let Eren see him showing emotions. He was his Captain and need to be strong during this grieving process.

"If only I'd made the right decision" Eren finally spoke after hours of sat in the dark, silent thinking over all the possible scenarios of how he could have saved them. Eren's tears were still slowly falling down his cheek like rain hitting the window pane softly, the tears fell down to his chin and were gently dripping on the bed.

"Eren…" Levi stood up from the bed and walked around to be on the same side as Eren. He saw the brat with his head down and tears flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall. His body was tense trying to fight back the tears, but he could see emotion was overpowering him. Levi normally saw this when he was angry, that's how he controls his Titan form, but Levi has never seen this side of Eren before. Eren looked heart-broken. Normally he liked to see the trainees in pain and suffering, especially Eren, but now he actually felt sorry for the boy. It's not that he never had feelings for the boy, Levi quite like Eren and always made sure he was okay and treated him with respect; however he has never seen Eren this down over anything. Did he really think this was his entire fault? Levi knelt down to Eren's level so he was face to face with him. "Eren… please don't dwell on the situation too much."

Eren was sniffing and sobbing quietly, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault! If only I'd made the right decision. We could all still be together, but no…I didn't do it. Why have this power if it's useless against the one thing we want to defeat! I'm useless and get everyone killed because of it!" Eren now finding his voice is shaking after getting all his feeling out he had been bottling up for hours, but emotion had truly consumed his body like a demon.

"Eren!" Levi leaned his forehead against Eren's, so their faces were only centimetres apart. "Eren, you weren't to know! You can't blame yourself, remember we need you, you are special, and don't go breaking yourself apart piece by piece… it isn't worth it…"

Eren was still shaking and sobbing, his fists were clenched hard and Levi could hear the sound of his bones clicking through the tension.

"…believe me Eren, you're not the only one" Levi said with a slight lump in his throat as he thought back about Petra. Oh and her farther coming up to him, he must have been distraught when he found out his daughter wasn't coming home…ever. He was so cheerful…just like her!

Eren shook his head still trying to fight back, to get back control of his body, but it was too late. Eren broke down and his body started shutting down and he just collapsed against Levi and started crying into his shoulder. His tears where soaking into the Captains jacket. Levi could feel all the boys' emotions escape from his small body; he was shocked that the boy felt so comfortable showing his emotions to him; he always thought Eren was scared by him after what happened in the court room that day. Levi could also feel Eren's head itself in his shoulder and with that Levi couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around Eren's head and pulled him close showing him that someone does care even if it's the one person you least expect to care about anyone. Levi turned his head to the side and laid his head on Eren's shoulder, embracing Eren for as long as he could.

Eren, still with tears streaming down his face at a fast pace now wrapped his arms around Levi's chest and continued crying, "I never thought you were heartless Heichou…" Eren said with a small voice as his energy was being used on his overflowing eyes. Levi gasped at this comment and embraced Eren even tighter, "Good to know" he said as his eyes started to tear up, "No matter what anyone says or thinks, I think you are the reason the Survey Corps still have hope in saving humanity, don't give up now!"

"I won't Heichou! I joined with a goal to kill all the titans and I won't stop till I do, it's just…" Eren had just enough control to stop himself from saying something ridiculous in front of Captain Levi.

Levi pulled away from Eren briefly and looked directly into Eren's woeful eyes, "Just what?" Levi questioned.

Eren fell silent again like at the start of this whole situation.

"Come on…spit it out!"

"I-it's just…I-I…" Eren stuttered trying to say it, but thinking he might regret it later, but he didn't care he needed to tell Levi, "I don't want to hurt anyone else…especially you…Captain".

Levi was stunned by the boy's honesty, he didn't know if it was just that he was an emotional wreck or that he was being brutally honest. Though, Levi couldn't escape that he too had feelings for the brat. He put his hand on Eren's cheek and caressed his wet cheek with his thumb comforting Eren. This action made Eren look up and gaze into Levi's eyes and he saw a small smile on the Captains face, which was a sight to treasure.

"We will fight the titans together and no matter what I will do anything to make sure that you are safe!"

"Really? You would do that for me?" Eren said as soft smile began to grow on his face after a long period of rain and sorrow had past as it was thought nothing pleasant would ever grow on the boy's face ever again.

Levi grinned accepting his new found feelings for the boy, "Of course, what kind of person would I be if I didn't care for you"

Eren put his hand onto of Levi's on his cheek and embraced the feel of Levi, "I'm glad!" a small giggle came from Eren.

Levi held Eren again in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair, "Just remember, from now on we kill titans together until humanity is saved!"

Eren embraced Levi even more tighter and enjoyed the warm coming from his body,

"Always"


End file.
